Ghost Hunt Revelations
by Crystal196
Summary: Story takes place after the last episode of the show. I'm really just adding more cases on to it. Rated M for blood and gore, sexual content and mild language. NaruxMai
1. File 9 The bridge of sighs part 1

Ok, ok. This is my first Ghost hunt fanfic. So correct me if I get any characters' name wrong. I am just trying out a story I thought might go well with this anime/manga. So if you have any tips or corrections, please inform me. Well here goes nothing.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Ghost hunt or their characters.

* * *

Ghost Hunt File #9 "The bridge os sighs"

Part 1 "Return to work"

* * *

"Naru, tell Mai that I get to make the tea today!" Masako complained.

"I'm sorry Hara-san, but I would rather have Mai make the tea," Naru said, while reading over a new case that was sent into SPR.

"Why does she get to make the tea? It's no fair..." Masako's voice drifted into a whisper.

"I am used to Mai's tea. I do not know what yours could be. I'll try it some other time, but right now I want Mai to make the tea. Now hush so I can study over this file please."

Masako 'humph' in response. She walked back over to the rest of the group gathered by Shibuya's bed. Mai walked over to the table that was set up near the bathroom door. She sat the tea pot down in the sink to add some water to it. She sighed as she remembered the past few days. Naru had been possessed by a spirit and then displayed his own power in a cave. The cave had been an area where they thought that many other spirits were being controlled. They ended up not being able to do anything as there were too many spirits attacking for them to do anything. Until Naru stepped up and released his own powers at the altar. After that they headed back to where they were staying, but before they could get 100 yards distance from the cave Naru had collapsed. And that is pretty much how they ended up here in the hospital.

"Mai. Where's the tea. Hurry up and make some. I am getting a little impatient having to wait for my drink," said Naru.

'He didn't have to put it so bluntly did he,' Mai fumed.

"So what is this new case that you received?" Asked Bou-san

"This case is about a fishing boat that is believed to be haunted by dead fishermen. The owner says that in the past six months eight fishermen have died while out fishing. All from accidents of unknown causes." Naru stared blankly at the file in front of him. The pictures showed the fishermen in gruesome positions. All eight of the men died in a horrible way. Either came out in pieces or in such a mangled way you couldn't tell if they were a giant fish or human.

"Most of the men appeared on the bridge some how. Either dead or maimed or in pieces," stated Naru calmly. He waited to see Mai's reaction to the information he had just said. Of course Mai gasped and tried huddling herself in a ball while standing up. Naru sighed and continued to tell them the rest of what was in the profile. Mai finished making the tea and started to fill everyone's tea cups. After finishing the talk about the new mystery for them, they talked for a bit and finished up their tea before they headed home. Mai stayed behind to clean up the mess that none of them seemed to notice that they left behind.

"Mai... It's ok if you leave. The nurses will clean this up when they come to check in on me," Naru said.

"No. It's ok, really. I can do it. I have nothing better to do at home." Mai replied.

"Well if you insist. I just thought you might have needed some sleep. You look tired." He went back to reading the file over again.

'Wow. He actually considered something about my personal health.' Mai thought to herself as she finished cleaning up.

"Well I'm off then. Take care Naru." She opened the door to leave when she heard Naru say something.

"Did you say something?"

"Huh? Oh I just said sleep tight. Can you leave now? I like to sleep alone." Naru put the file down on the night stand next to the bed and turned off the lamp.

"Eh... Sorry." Mai closed the door and left for home.

* * *

The next day Naru was released from the hospital and he returned to the SPR center. When he arrived with Lin, the Client was waiting for them along with the rest of the group. Naru sat down in his chair. He looked around at his fellow colleges and then the client.

"As you have heard from me our client is saying that his boat is having problems. Eight crew members have died in the past six months. Now will you give us more details on these 'accidents' before we go any further." Naru stared at the client with almost a deadly gaze.

"Ah, yes. Where Shall I begin?" The client pondered through his thoughts for a bit. The client, also known as Mirosho Haruka. Mirosho is a part time fisherman, but he mostly is working in his seafood stand that is near the bay. He had recently bought the boat for a very good price from someone from America. He however did not know that his crew would die off at such a high rate.

"Well first of all I would here strange moaning or sighing noises when I was on the bridge at night. I just thought it was the wind or something else. Maybe like the boat was creaking or groaning from the different strains it was receiving from the ruff waters. After about 1 month of having the boat a crew member had died. His foot got caught in the net and we tried to pull the net back up from the water quickly. When we towed in all of the net. He had just vanished. Since it was dark we couldn't really see anything. So we turned on our search lights and started looking for him. After about three hours we gave up. When I walked back up to the bridge to look out over the horizon I saw him lying there dead. His body was in the most awkward positions. I will not give any detail for it was just too gruesome." Mirosho was fidgeting and playing with his hands a lot when he told the SPR group.

"Anything else?" Naru was getting impatient. He wanted to know everything now, so he could assess the situation properly.

"Yes there is. Each time before one of the crew member died. He had a very long stroke of bad luck. He would get sick, cut his hand, injury or strain a muscle. The last crew member had burnt breakfast, lunch and dinner. And there was also a storm that followed the bad luck. During those storms is when they would die." He stopped moving his fingers about for a second, as if he was thinking.

"Hmm... So that means we will need to go out to sea if we are to be able to analyze anything." Naru thought hard as to how there could be a safer way for his group. Especially Mai. As she seemed to be the most likely target. He remembered all those cases where she was attacked. He didn't know why on some of those either.

At the boat they unloaded their equipment. They had to make sure everything was tightly secured on the boat. There was sure to be a storm during their investigation. Naru was unloading some cameras with Lin when Mai dropped a monitor.

"Oops. Sorry about that Naru, Lin. I'll be back with a trash can to put the pieces in." Mai ran down into the boat to go find a trash can she could bring up. Bou-san looked on at the mess that was on the dock. He was wondering what happened. Usually Mai never drops any of the equipment. After they loaded and secured their equipment they started to get their own luggage onboard to their designated rooms. It was a pretty big boat at that. It had 16 rooms plus the captain's quarters. Each room could hold two people. It had two tanks to hold the fish. Masako had just come back up from unpacking her belongings. Naru walked over and told the others that had finished unpacking to come.

"Hara-san, have you noticed any spirits here?" Naru asked demandingly.

"Yes I do sense spirits. There are quite a few too. One is even a woman. Although I have no idea why she would be here. Her spirit presence is twice as strong as the males'." Replied Masako.

"Hmm... I wonder is she anything to do with the death of the men aboard the ship for the past six months. Well we will find out soon enough." Naru walked of to go down stairs to check on the equipment they had set up in one of the rooms. Mai had just come aboard after cleaning up her mess with her luggage. She walked to the door to go into the hull of the boat. When the door suddenly swung open and she was pushed off balance. She started to fall backwards tell she hit the railing on the side of the boat and flipped off into the harbor water. Everyone rushed to the side of the boat to see if she was ok. They didn't see her come up for a bit and started to get worried. All they saw was her bag. When she finally surfaced and grabbed hold of her bag the group side in relief. One of the crew members threw her a rope and pulled her to the boat. They hoasted her the deck and then went back to their business.

* * *

A/N: Well here is the the first chapter. If you ask me now.. Expect the updates to be kidna of slow. I'm working at school and having to put up with some other things.

Please review. Flaming is allowed. Just because some people will flame me even if i tell them not to... Yeah the chapter is kind of short, but hey. Stick with me ok. I'm just working out the kinks in my story right now. I might post some more edited versions to replace old chapters.

I do like when people give me ideas and point out grammar or spelling mistakes. Just so I can improve my stories a little at a time.

Well I hope you liked, even if it ended at an odd point


	2. File 9 The bridge of sighs part 2

Ghost Hunt

Ghost Hunt

File #9 "The bridge of sighs" part 2

Well this is the second part. I am pretty sure this will be a three part here, so bare with me to the end.

* * *

After having a bad day, Mai was happy to be able to plop down into bed. It was a long day for her. First she had dropped a monitor on the dock while trying to get it onto the ship. Next she got knocked off into the water. That wasn't the worst part either. Her clothes were soaked, so she only had really one pair of dry clothes on right now. The clothes didn't belong to her either. Masako had lent her one of her kimonos. Which were just a bit small on her. Now Mai lies in bed trying to fall asleep and hope tomorrow is better. When she finally does fall asleep, her dream isn't helping her rest any.

Mai lies in bed when she opens her eyes. She blinks twice and sees that she is staring into another pair of eyes. She tries to speak, but can't say one word. She tries to move, but is held back. She looks around the room and sees there is nothing there. No luggage, no wet clothes, no door. Nothing…. She looks back into the pair of eyes. Then she hears it say something.

"Come with me. I am in need of a friend. Someone who can understand my feelings. Someone to be with." Then, that voice; the person, just disappeared. Mai still couldn't move. She felt like she was strapped to something. Then, moans and cries of help seep through the walls. She sees the water start to fill up at the bottom on the floor. It steadily rises. The moans and cries begin to come closer. The water reaches her prone body. Nothing, she couldn't move.

'I can't move. Am I really going to die this way? This is just as bad as when I had that dream in the mansion during the Urado case. It's the same feeling. I… I… I don't want to die! Someone, anyone, save me! I really don't want to die!' The water reaches to her ears. She can't move, all she can do is lie and wait for the water to consume her. It starts to gradually reach over her mouth, then; her nose is flooded with salty water.

'No! I can't die this way! It's so horrible… I can't breath. It hurts, it really hurts badly. Stop… Wake up… I can't take this… Someone, anyone. Save me! Pull me out of the water! I can't breath! No…' Mai wakes up violently. Throwing off her covers and grasping her chest. Her heart rapidly beating against her chest. The sweat coming down and dripping off her chin.

'How could that happen? It's so real, yet it's only a dream.'

Mai got up and went over to the mirror hanging from the wall of the room. She looked in it and tried to calm down. There was a flash and someone else's face appeared in the mirror.

"I need a companion." Then the image disappeared. Mai fell backwards and into the opposite wall.

'What the hell was that? Who was it? Don't tell me it's after me... They are always after me… If I tell the guys that I saw this they'll make me leave. But if I don't tell them, I might be in big trouble. What should I do?' When Mai was in her trance thinking about what to do, Ayako had walked in to the room.

"Mai, Why are you on the floor?"

"Huh? Oh, about this. Well, I kind of fell over from the swaying of the boat. I was still half asleep, so I wasn't to balanced. Sorry to worry you." Mai stood up and went to go out into the hall. Ayako stopped her though.

"What? How come I can't go out?"

"Naru suspects the spirit is going to come after you next. We want you to stay in your room for now tell we can solve this case."

"What!? What about going to the bathroom, or taking a bath." Mai was fuming with anger. 'This is worse than having to go home! Well I guess I can tell them what I saw,' thought Mai.

"Well if this is how it's going to be then ok. I had a dream last night about me dying. I was held down by someone or something. I was in a bare room and water started to rise. It kept rising tell it completely covered me. I couldn't breathe at all. It hurt, yet I couldn't wake up. All I could do was lie there and die. I was afraid, just like that dream I had in that mansion." Mai started to sob. She couldn't take all the emotional stress that has been placed on her. Her dreams seem to help with solving cases, but were too much for her to handle on a daily basis. Ayako knelt over a bit and hugged Mai.

"This is the reason we are placing you in your room for now. To try and keep you safe. Do you think you can do that for us?"

"Yeah, I can. Just make sure that I'll really be alright."

"Can do Mai." Ayako then walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Mai walked back to her bed and sat down.

'What if I really do die? Then what, will it be the end of me? I really hope they can do something about this.' Mai lied down and started to doze off again.

* * *

Mai woke up to a rocking boat and a loud howling noise. She got up and walked to the door of her room and knocked on it twice. She heard someone say something then open the door. It was one of the crew members. He was big and burly. Slightly dirty brown hair and green eyes. Mai was kind of intimidated, but with the rocking back and forth it really wasn't a matter.

"Excuse me? Why are we rocking so much and what is with this howling noise?"

"Miss better stay in your room. We are in a storm. Strange too, it started about six hours after leaving port. I have never known a storm to hit this suddenly."

"Really?" Mai was about to walk back to her bed and try to get comfortable to sit out the storm. Before she could even take a step she felt her body go numb.

'This can't be good,' thought Mai right before she went unconscious. Mai's body turned back to the door and started to head out of the room. The man at the door way still stood there.

"Miss please stay in your ro…" Mai just pushed him aside with ease and kept walking. She walked down a couple hallways and then up some stairs. The boat still rocking back and forth. Mai's eyes were glassy and she looked as if she had just got done with an all-nighter. She continued to ascend the flight of stairs to the deck of the boat.

She opened the door to the deck and stepped out. Naru and Lin were on the deck helping the other crew member keep things from flying everywhere. Bou-san was on the bridge trying to keep steady and stand next to the captain. Naru looks up and sees Mai walking towards the railing of the boat.

"Mai what the hell are you doing damnit! Get back inside!" Naru yells, the sound of the wind and crashing waves drowning out his voice. Mai turns to look at him then back at the railing. As Mai regains conscious she looks around at where she is.

'Where am I? How did I get here?' Mai turns to Naru and stares at him blankly. Then out of nowhere a giant wave comes crashing onto the boat. It hits Mai and throws her across the deck and rams her into the side of the railing near the rear starboard end of the boat. Mai tries to get up, but is then hit by another wave. The difference with this wave was that it had carried the net from the other end of the boat with it. The net hit Mai and entangled her. She struggled to get out of the netting, but couldn't. Another wave hit the boat and washed over the deck. Mai was lying flat on her back with the net on top. The water washing over her body.

She tried to scream for help. All she ended up doing was swallowing a mouth full of sea water. The waves kept coming and coming. Mai couldn't keep up with it and kept swallowing more sea water. At this rate she would drown.

'Am I really going to drown? It's just like my dream.' Mai then lost conscious.

* * *

Ohhhhhhh.. Darn.. Cliffhanger. Don't you just hate those?

Well this is the second part of this part of my fanfic. I really do hope you like it and all. I know I still need some work in some areas, but I'll do my best to fix those up for you.

Reviews are welcome. Also helpful hints and tips would be greatly appreciated.

Part 3 will come soon... Hopefully..


	3. File 9 The bridge of sighs part 3

Ghost hunt File #9 "The bridge of sighs" part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hunt.

* * *

Naru had run over to the equipment room and grabbed a knife. He ran back to get Mai out of the netting. It was slow going with the waves pushing him back three meters after he had gained 2-4 meters. When he reached Mai, she had lost conscious. He started to cut all the netting away tell he was able to free her. It felt like hours trying to cut all the rope. When he finally got her free he thought it might be too late. Bou-san had tried to get over to help, but ended up against the door when the waves came over. John was hanging onto the railing and praying. Naru couldn't carry her, so he decided to drag her. Not the best way to move a person, but there really was no other way. Naru took Mai down to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. The entire SPR group was gathered in the room along with the Ship captain.

"Who's going to give mouth to mouth?" asked Ayako.

"I will!" answered Bou-san.

"To hell you're going to do! I vote Lin." Ayako yelled back. Lin just stood there not moving. Before anyone could protest, Naru had started to give Mai CPR. Of course most of the group was in shock. Masako was just pissed.

* * *

'Where am I?' Mai thought as she walked around on top of the sea. She looked around and couldn't find anything. No bird, no boat, nothing.

"You are here with me my child." The mysterious figure walked forward toward Mai.

"Who are you?" Mai said.

"I'm your mother, child. I've been looking for ever for you, but I have to ask where your father is? Wasn't he with you?" The woman floated over to Mai and stuck her hands on Mai's shoulders.

"No. I have no clue what you're talking about. I don't know who you are. How can you be my mother?"

"You don't remember me? Oh poor Amaya. You have forgotten your mother."

"My name isn't Amaya, its Mai. You're not my mother." Mai backed away.

"You're not? Oh dear goodness. Then I must dispose of you quickly."

"What! What are you going to do?" Mai started to back away farther. The woman appeared behind her with a knife and slashed down Mai's back.

* * *

It has been 3 minutes since Naru had begun CPR on Mai and with no luck.

"Naru look!" screamed Masako. Naru looked down at Mai to see blood drip off the edge of the bed. Naru quickly flipped Mai over on her stomach to examine her wound. It was a fairly deep gash on her back. It was bleeding which meant Somehow Mai is still alive. Blood won't run like it is now when someone is dead. Though Mai wasn't breathing and her heart wasn't beating.

'What is the meaning of this? How can this be' Naru thought to himself. He was glad that Somehow Mai was still alive, but he had no clue what he needs to do to get her back from her comatose state. Naru flipped Mai back on her back. What he saw scared him. There were now four more cuts on Mai's front side.

'They weren't there before. What is going on?' Naru sat down to think on this situation.

* * *

"Please stop! Why are you doing this?" Mai was trying her best to dodge the knife that was aimed at her, but again she got another cut, this time on her forearm.

'So this is why the men ended up looking so bad when they found them. She killed them this way.' Mai was busy trying to dodge the blade when she started hearing someone call out her name. It repeated; Mai, Mai, Mai, come back Mai. It also looked like the woman had also heard the person calling for Mai. The woman had increased the rate of her attacks to finish off Mai quickly.

"Why do you do this? Why kill someone who doesn't deserve to die." Mai asked the woman.

"Because, if my child and my husband couldn't live on the sea then no one does." Before Mai could answer back she felt herself being pulled out of this world.

"No! Come back here you child! You don't deserve to live!" yelled the woman. Mai disappeared from the world of this woman.

Mai breathed in deep like she hasn't breathed in a decade or two. She opened her eyes and looked around to see where she was. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw everyone from the ship there.

"Mai you're ok! Thank god! We all thought you were dead for sure!" Ayako hugged Mai.

"Owe!" yelled Mai in pain.

"Oh. I'm sorry I forgot you had all those cuts."Ayako replied. Naru stood there calm and patient waiting for Mai to notice him. Mai just smiled like nothing had happened and talked to the rest of the SPR group. When she finally turned to Naru she saw that he was either mad or just unhappy.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Mai asked nervously.

"Tell me what happened while you were… Well, while you were dead." Naru stumbled over words when he asked.

"Well I was walking on water and met this woman. She thought I was her daughter and when she found out I wasn't she attacked me. This is why I have all these cuts. I think this is how the sailors ended up in such a horrible way on the bridge." Mai sat there finding that her hands were very interesting to look at. Naru stared at her for a long moment then walked out of the room.

"Well He sure is nice to just walk out on you like that." Ayako said.

"Well now let's get those wounds patched up before they get infected." John pulled out some medical supplies and started to clean Mai's wounds.

Naru, now working on some interesting information he just found out via Satellite. He looked closely at the information he had just received. He closed his note book and walked out of the room. He went down the corridors and up some stairs to get to the main bridge. When he got the bridge he saw something horrific. There lying on the ground all cut up was one of the crew members. He stopped and examined the body. It was cut up the same way Mai had been. Naru then recalled the person who was meant to stand by Mai's door to prevent her from coming out. This man lying on the ground was one and the same. Naru went to find the captain to tell him about this.

After Naru had told the captain about the dead crew member, he then proceeded to Mai's quarters. He needed to tell them about what he had found out about the boat.He walked up to Mai's door and opened it. Just as he expected, everyone was still in the room. Even after about two hours.

"Excuse me, but I have found out Valuable information." Naru stated.

"Oh, really? Please intrigue us Naru," replied Ayako. Every one sat in silence waiting for Naru to start.

"Well I have just found out that this boat was made in 1983. It was made in America as a company fishing boat, but was trashed do to its size. The company wanted bigger fishing boats. A Man by the name of Eric Winston bought the boat and saved it from being scrapped. Him and his friends used it as a party boat and did small fishing outings during the summer. One summer he took his daughter with him. The thing is they never came back. The wife, Anna Winston went searching for them. She too never came back home. One year later the boat was found. The daughter and husband were both found dead. The boat had run into a deserted island during a storm and they couldn't leave. Not wanting to put the boat to waste. A boat mechanic refurbished the boat and sold it to a Japanese fisherman around 1996. That is when the strange deaths started to come. The Fisherman was scared and sold it. Now this is what we have."

"Wait so you're telling me that a woman who died searching for her husband and daughter found the boat, but won't leave it until she finds them?" Mai was beginning to worry about the safety of the other Crew members on the boat.

"Yes that is what I am saying. I don't have any idea how we should go about this right now."

"Can't you do what you did with the mother that was holding all those children in the well?"

"I'm sorry, but that won't do. The mother then didn't physically harm anyone. Well… to this kind of extent anyways." Naru was beginning to leave, but was held back when Mai grabbed his sleeve.

"Yes Mai, do you want something?"

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there. I don't know what would have happened." Mai just stared at the floor.

"Yes. Next time don't act on your own will, or I'll tie you to the bed." Then Naru left. Mai just stared at the floor tell Masako spoke up.

"Mai did you know Naru kissed you?" After that was said Masako left the room. Mai just kept staring at the ground, except this time with a giant blush spread across her face.

"Is that true? Did he kiss me?" Mai asked.

"Well… Uh… I wouldn't really call it a kiss. More like CPR," stated Ayako.

"Oh… Ok." Mai then rested her head on the pillow and fell asleep.


End file.
